


Dark Eyes, Black Denim

by TamaraAdama14



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraAdama14/pseuds/TamaraAdama14
Summary: Even when Zelda loses she wins.





	Dark Eyes, Black Denim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UbiquitousMixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [bright eyes, blue denim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897408) by [UbiquitousMixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie). 

Zelda knew that Hilda loved to see her in jeans, butt last time she hadn’t had this type of jean to wear. These would make Hilda putty in her hands, the modern era is a wonder.

“Damned morning.” Zelda greeted her family as she sank into her seat at the breakfast table.

“Morning, Auntie.” Sabrina replied, eyes not leaving her phone.

Ambrose looked up at her and immediately went back down to the text in his lap.

“Morning, sister.” Hilda greeted, before even looking at her.

“Ambrose, don’t you and Sabrina need to be at the Academy soon?” Zelda asked, drinking her expresso.

“Yes, come on, cousin. We’re late as it is.” The warlock replied, pulling Sabrina from the kitchen.

“They don’t have to be at the Academy for hours. What is going on, Zelds?” Hilda finished her breakfast.

“He might have seen something that he didn’t want to.”

“Such as.”

“He remembers what the terms of our bet.”

“Which bet?”

“The one he is paying for today, by running the Academy for me.”

Hilda turned to look at her sister and frozen. Zelda in jeans is dangerous, Zelda in a button down is deadly, Zelda with her tits nearly hanging out of her shirt like that is lethal.

“See something you like?”

“You haven’t worn something like this in fifty years.” Hilda sat down and began to eat her eggs and toast.

“I haven’t had a chance to.”

“And a bet with Ambrose is that chance?”

“I always win. Now where is the whipped cream in a can?”

“You don’t even like whipped cream.”

“I’m curious as to what it would be like to lick it off of your tits and pussy.” Zelda opened her newspaper.

The blonde choked on her breakfast.

“I’m agreeable to you licking it off of me if that sounds more appealing.”

“When would you like to do that?”

“When I finish, I also want to have you up over my desk.”

“Zelds, I have a shift at the bookstore tonight.”

“Call in you won’t be able to walk.”

“Zelda.”

“If you don’t want to there’s always this thing called a remote controlled vibrator.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I rather like the idea of you spending your evening with a mortal who wants to fuck you while I hold you on the edge.”

“I’ll stay home.” Hilda answered, putting her plate in the sink. “The whipped cream is in the refrigerator. I want to lick you clean.”

Zelda looked up at her sister. “Have I ever been clean?”

“I’ll succeed.”


End file.
